


all the time in the world

by rhysgore



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, thats it. thats the fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Leo has work to get done. Gawain has other ideas.
Relationships: Leonardo B. Harwey/Gawain | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: HFF





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, the schmoopiest shit ive ever written, but you know what!! leo earned this dicking, and i love size difference. so there.

It hadn’t been a long day, but it had certainly been a busy one. The arrival of the new girl and her loud, excessively shiny servant had given the Tsukimihara “student body” a shot in the arm, and now Leo found himself with an unusually large workload as he tried to organize everyone and everything. 

After the first meeting of the new Tsukimihara Student Council had officially adjourned, after Julius had left (he had stuck around for a little while after it was over- he would never  _ say  _ it was to spend time with his brother, but Julius was only subtle to people who hadn’t grown up with him), Leo found himself alone in the quiet schoolroom.

Well.  _ Mostly _ alone. Gawain was still with him, sitting by Leo’s side. He’d divested himself of armor at some point- probably because seating himself in one of the small, wooden chairs was incredibly uncomfortable when he was covered in heavy platemail- and had an arm propped up by the elbow on the long table, leaning his head against his hand.

“Are you almost finished?” He asked. There had been a long period of silence proceeding his question, interrupted only by the sounds of people occasionally moving and chatting outside the classroom, and the scratching of Leo’s pen as he made notes. Though he wasn’t twitchy as someone else might be, Leo could tell that Gawain was growing restless. The knight would never say it, but he was, in fact, a knight- and as such, more suited for action than the bureaucratic aspects of running a kingdom.

“I’m afraid it’s going to be a while longer,” Leo replied, not looking up. He continued to write, filling in the schedule for the next Council meeting in his notebook, handwriting smooth and beautiful.

“Right.” Gawain rubbed at his forehead. Pausing, Leo looked up at him, frowning.

“If you’re bored, Sir Gawain, you could always take spirit form. I would likely finish more quickly without interruptions.” It came out a little harsher than he’d meant it to, and Leo poked Gawain in the chest with the end of his pen, making sure the knight knew he hadn’t meant anything bad by it. “Or just simply go elsewhere. You are hardly bound to me on such a short leash.”

Gawain sighed, and gave him a smile. “Hm. I think I prefer to remain here, like this.”

“Why?” 

“Well, you’re very enthusiastic about this whole Student Council business.” His expression was unusually difficult to read. Leo felt his jaw set, and he rapped at his notebook firmly, pointing at the schedule.

“Someone has to be,” he said, aware of how defensive he sounded but unable to stop himself. “Otherwise people will grow complacent. It would be easy to stay here- this school has everything we need to live well, potentially forever. Unless we inspire pushback, people will accept this place as their new home, and we’ll  _ never  _ get out. I can’t let that happen.”

“I wasn’t trying to belittle you,” Gawain replied, evenly. “I find it admirable.”

Admirable. Leo felt himself straighten up a little.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked.

“The ability to rally those around yourself to a cause, to convince them to follow you even though you may not entirely know the way yourself… it’s a rare one.” The knight smiled. “My king had the same ability.”

Leo was no stranger to being praised, but coming from Gawain, it always felt different. Not needing to cultivate favor or seek status, he spoke with an uncommon genuineness that often took Leo by surprise.

“Besides, it’s cute.”

Just like that. Had it come from anyone else, he would’ve responded with a laugh and a deflection, but from Gawain… 

He blushed, hotly. “What do you mean by that?”

Gawain chuckled, leaning a little closer.

“I mean that I like when you’re excited about something,” he said, voice low as he took Leo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head upwards. “You shine so brightly whenever you are. It’s a sight I will never tire of seeing.”

Leo’s blush darkened. “You’re just trying to distract me,” he accused. “You just don’t want me to have to work anymore today.”

“Guilty as charged,” Gawain said. “I meant every word, but truth be told, I’d rather be doing something  _ far _ more fun than all of this.”

The ease with which he admitted to it should have irritated Leo, but unfortunately, Gawain’s attempts to steer the two of them away from the Council agenda were working exactly as planned. Gawain leaned in to kiss him, and Leo let him, opening his mouth so Gawain could lick greedily into it, sucking on his tongue.

Making out with him was always overwhelming, and it was several minutes before Leo managed to break away, panting. A thin strand of saliva connected the two of them, until he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips were swollen, and his pants felt uncomfortably tight.

“We have-” he said, “we have to finish this. It’s important that we- we-”

He took a shuddering breath, and glanced down at Gawain’s crotch, shivering when he saw the impressive bulge tenting the thick fabric of Gawain’s quilted trousers.

“Double-agent,” he said. _ ”Clearly  _ you’re a malicious program that wants us all to stay on the Far Side forever. Traitor. Turncoat.”

Gawain raised an eyebrow. “Can you blame me? How is  _ anyone  _ around here meant to get anything done with you walking around, enticing us all with that body of yours?” He poked Leo in the chest, then moved his hand up, playing with the zipper of Leo’s uniform jacket. 

“For a chivalrous knight of legend, you sure are a pervert,” Leo accused.

“You’re one to talk,” Gawain replied, smirking. He pulled the zipper down, baring Leo’s chest in one smooth movement. Briefly distracted by pressing a kiss to Leo’s sternum, he continued. “Staying here forever wouldn’t be half bad, if it meant I could spend all my newfound time fucking you.”

_ “Gawain.” _

“I’m kidding.” Leo gave him a glare, and Gawain laughed. “I am, really. If you set your mind on something, I’ll stop at nothing to help you achieve it. Be it victory in the grail war, or helping your peers get off of the moon.” He took Leo’s hand in his, lifting it up to kiss the back it. A gentle, chaste gesture, one he’d done countless times before, one that never failed to make Leo feel reassured. “That being said...”

His other hand insinuated its way between Leo’s legs, groping him in a way not at all consistent with that chastity. Leo yelped, bucking his hips involuntarily into Gawain, whimpering softly at the friction. He was hard already- of course he was. Damn it all, even as an avatar his body was far too quick to react to any sort of pleasure.

“Ah,” he gasped when Gawain squeezed him again through the fabric of his uniform. “Gawain-”

“What can I do for you, Leo?” He was smirking, in a way that was simultaneously unbearably smug and painfully arousing. 

“Undress me,” Leo said. Gawain inclined his head, just slightly. A facsimile of a bow.

“As you wish.”

He peeled off Leo’s gloves first, slowly, kissing each one of Leo’s fingers as he did. The jacket followed, pushed off of Leo’s shoulders and tossed to the other side of the long table. After that, Gawain got out of his seat, kneeling on the ground to unzip Leo’s boots, pulling them off and setting them to the side.

“I like those shoes,” he admitted.

“Why?” Leo asked.

“Mm, I don’t know specifically. I guess they just make you look… young.”

“You want me to look younger than  _ this?!”  _ Leo said, faux affronted. “Do your perversions know no bounds?!” He aimed a kick at Gawain’s face, but the knight caught him by the ankle, planting another kiss to the top of his foot.

“Perhaps that’s the wrong word. You’re wearing a uniform, but boots like that are hardly part of it. They’re a personal touch.” Gawain gestured for him to stand, and Leo did, letting him unbuckle his belt. “It’s the little things that remind me you aren’t just the responsibilities you bear. You assume the duties of a leader automatically, and you take to them as naturally as anyone could be expected to, but you’re a human being too. Beneath that princely demeanor, all the strength you need to show the others, you’re still a boy. One that I care about immensely.”

Ah. That was… 

Leo turned away, blushing. “I see.”

“Am I embarrassing you, Leo?” There was mirth in Gawain’s voice as he pulled Leo’s pants down, allowing Leo to step out of them one leg at a time.

“No. You’re just… very honest.”

“I wasn’t under the impression you wanted to hear me lie,” Gawain said. “When I say I care for you, I mean it. Likewise, when I say I want to suck your cock…”

Still on his knees, Gawain leaned forwards, licking a stripe up the underside of Leo’s shaft. Winding his fingers into Gawain’s hair, Leo tugged him closer, moaning when Gawain swallowed him down to the root in one fluid motion. He was on the smaller side, of that he was well aware- but Gawain seemed to like it. Liked the way he could take all of Leo in one go. His mouth was warm, wet, and he did everything with an enthusiasm that Leo considered almost scandalous. Big hands held him by the hips, giving his ass a thorough groping.

“Gawain,” Leo gasped. His servant looked up at him as he sucked him off, eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown wide with arousal. “Oh- s-shit-”

Gawain pulled off of him with an obscene  _ pop,  _ licking his lips. He rubbed his face against Leo, practically nuzzling his balls.

“You’re so cute, Leo,” he murmured, the rumble of his voice sending pleasant vibrations down Leo’s cock. “It’s so hard to keep my hands off of you. When you’re giving your speeches, when you take the lead… The  _ things  _ I want to do to you.” In contrast to the filthy rumble of his words, he kissed Leo along the line of his pelvis, almost impossibly gently. “Will you let me fuck you?”

Leo swallowed, hard. “Yes- yes, please-”

He yelped at the speed of Gawain’s movements, standing up and manhandling him back onto the table, onto his stomach, backside sticking out. Gawain gave it a playful slap as he moved behind Leo, caging him in with an arm on either side, hips pressed up against him.

“You’ve got such a nice ass,” he said. Leo could feel his erection through the fabric of his pants. Gawain was intimidatingly big, and given their respective difference in body size, Leo still considered it a small miracle that it could fit all the way inside of him. “Imagine how jealous everyone would be of me if they knew about us. They’d rip me to shreds.”

“I think- I think you could take them,” Leo said, laughing breathlessly. 

“They might put up more of a fight if you were the prize.” Gawain poked two fingers against his lips. “Suck.”

Doing as he was told, Leo opened his mouth, lapping Gawain’s fingers enthusiastically. They tasted slightly of the leather gloves he usually wore, a taste that Leo had become rather familiar with. More than familiar.

“That’s good,” Gawain encouraged. He rutted against Leo, a slow, steady rocking of his hips. “Just like that.”

When he decided they were wet enough, he pulled Leo a little further up onto the table, maneuvering him so that his asscheeks were easy to spread apart. Carefully, he eased a finger into Leo, who shivered, moaning softly. It wasn’t as if Gawain was abnormally well-endowed- rather,  _ all  _ of him was big. And Leo barely cleared a meter and a half. Any part of Gawain’s body inside of him felt unnaturally large.

Sliding in a second finger besides the first, Gawain began to open him up. His movements were painstakingly careful- Leo could  _ feel _ him holding back. It made his cock twitch to know that Gawain wanted him that badly, desire burning hotly in the pit of his stomach.

Still, Leo had to tease him. “You’re surprisingly patient,” he said with a breathless laugh.

“I would rather keep you in one piece, thank you,” Gawain said, leaning down to kiss Leo between his shoulders. “What kind of Servant would I be if my Master died in such an undignified way as being fucked too hard?” 

Saying it like that was a poor way to make it seem unappealing. Gawain’s knuckles brushed against Leo’s prostate, and Leo bit back a whine. He could feel himself dripping, turned on to the point that it was almost unbearable. Gawain’s fingers felt good, but Leo wanted  _ more,  _ wanted all of Gawain inside of him.

“I’m… not so patient,” he said. Gawain’s fingers stilled.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” His voice was thick with arousal, suggesting it was  _ only  _ that that kept him from fucking Leo right then and there. “Leo-”

“Don’t worry so much. I can take it.” Leo arched his back, sticking his ass out further. “Gawain. Please.  _ Fuck me.” _

He swore he could  _ hear  _ Gawain’s restraint crack, the sharp hitch in the knight’s breath right before he pulled his fingers out of Leo. It left him feeling empty, but Gawain was quick to remedy that feeling, spreading Leo’s ass with his hands so he could press the head of his cock against the hole. For a moment, Leo thought Gawain was going to tease him further- then, Gawain’s hips snapped forward, penetrating Leo in one smooth, hard movement.

Gasping, Leo slid forwards on the table, feet leaving the ground as he moved. The loss of stability was a secondary consideration, though, to the sudden feeling of being  _ full,  _ Gawain’s cock in him so deeply Leo could feel the knight’s stomach pressed up against his ass, heavy balls brushing his thighs. The first few times they’d done this, he hadn’t been able to take it all the way. Even now, after more practice, Leo didn’t think he would ever entirely get used to it. 

“Oh-” he said, eyes and mouth both popping open.

“Is that what you wanted, Leo?” Gawain asked, voice harsh and strained. He pulled out a few, agonizing inches, before thrusting back in, making Leo’s entire body shake. Leo was never so aware of their difference in size as he was when Gawain was inside of him. Never so cognizant of how  _ huge  _ Gawain was until he was stretched out on Gawain’s cock, speared to his core by it.

He could barely move. And yet…

_ “Harder,”  _ Leo gasped.  _ “Please.” _

Gawain stilled, hands smoothing down Leo’s sides with something like worry. “Are you sure?” He asked, a nervous note in his voice despite how enthusiastic he had sounded seconds ago.

“Don’t you  _ dare,” _ Leo said. Making a supreme effort, he turned his head to the side, looking up at Gawain through his already sweaty bangs. “You’re the one who interrupted my work for this, so you’d  _ better  _ make it good.”

He smiled when he felt Gawain’s grip tighten on his hips, only for that expression to be replaced by open-mouthed shock mere seconds later when Gawain pulled out, and slammed back in hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

_Holy shit, _was all he could think. He couldn’t _say _it- Gawain had taken his demand to heart, and set a pace that was brutal in its intensity, one that had Leo holding on for dear life, mouth hanging open, leaking drool down his chin. 

“You’re so- gorgeous,” Gawain panted, words punctuated by sharp thrusts that had Leo’s head spinning. “So perfect like this. It’s so hard to control myself around the others, when all I want to do is bend you over and fuck you in front of them.”

Leo could hear moaning, loud and obscene, and it took him a moment to realize that the noise was coming from  _ him,  _ audible even over the filthy noises of skin on skin. If anyone bothered to walk by the classroom right now, they would probably be able to hear him. See him too, if they wanted- Leo had neglected to lock the door after Julius had left earlier, in case someone wanted something from him. Anyone being able to barge in hadn’t been a big deal to him then, but now made him blush to the tips of his ears imagining it.

There was something that felt unspeakably taboo about this, about them doing what they were doing. He was meant to be the ideal ruler, a king, a leader, strong and aloof and reliable- and here he was, on his stomach, completely bare, his most loyal knight’s cock buried in him. Leo had a feeling he was meant to find it degrading. Instead, it made his dick  _ throb,  _ lying untouched between his legs. 

_ “Gawain,” _ he managed, and if he’d been in a clearer state of mind he might have been mortified by how desperate he sounded, voice high and thin with need. He turned his head to the side as much as he could, looking behind him at Gawain. “P-please-”

“I’ve got you,” Gawain said. One hand still on Leo’s waist to keep him steady, the other insinuated its way under Leo’s body, wrapping itself huge and warm around Leo’s cock. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” 

Leo’s eyes fluttered shut as Gawain stroked him in time with his thrusts, almost punishingly hard. It was hardly any time at all before Leo was coming, writhing and moaning Gawain’s name in a  _ very  _ undignified way as he spurted over the knight’s thick fingers. His muscles loosened up, rendering him boneless, limp and pliable on the table as Gawain worked towards his own climax, thrusts growing more and more erratic until with a low groan, he stuttered to a stop, cock in Leo so deep that Leo swore he could feel Gawain’s cum in his stomach.

Caging Leo in with his arms, Gawain lowered himself slightly, panting, and kissed Leo’s back with surprising gentleness. His sweat-damp hair tickled Leo’s spine as he did.

“Beautiful,” he murmured against Leo’s skin, mouthing upwards until he was kissing Leo’s cheek right under his eye. “I love you like this.”

“Mmhhm,” Leo mumbled. The orgasm had cleared his head a little, but brought with it a case of full-body sluggishness that was proving hard to shake off, especially with Gawain still inside him, little movements accidentally sending jolts of pleasure through Leo’s oversensitive body. “How’s that?”

“Relaxed,” Gawain replied. “You don’t look worried when I fuck you. At least, not worried about anything but ‘is he going to fit?’”

“Haven’t worried about that in a while,” Leo said, suppressing an uncharacteristic giggle when Gawain kissed his eyelid. “Hey. Stop that.” He tried to wiggle his way out from underneath the knight, who reluctantly let him go. Gawain’s cock slid out of his well-used hole, and Leo could  _ feel  _ the gape it left behind, how wide Gawain had stretched him out. He sat up on the edge of the table. “We have- I still have to finish this work, you know. The minutes aren’t going to compose themselves.”

He tried to glare, but any actual irritation was stymied by the fact that he was still naked. And that he could feel himself leaking, Gawain’s cum dripping out of him and onto the wood finish. Leo flushed, and his face only got redder at Gawain’s smug look. Bastard knew  _ exactly  _ what he had done.

Leaning down, Gawain kissed him again, briefly, before fitting their foreheads together.

“You deserve to be able to enjoy yourself, Leo,” he murmured. “You’ve been working so hard. Why don’t you let me clean you up a little bit, and then we’ll see how you feel about all of this?”

Leo almost said no. Almost. He knew from experience the importance of leading by example- if he didn’t do what he was supposed to do for the Student Council, what obligations did his peers have to do the same? He was meant to be their leader- their hope, just as he’d been back on Earth, before the Mooncell.

But…

Gawain could be exceedingly earnest, but he was far from a hedonist, and rarely a fool. If he felt Leo needed a break, or was working himself too hard, Leo was inclined to believe Gawain had his best interests at heart.

“Alright,” he conceded, smiling wryly. “Just a little longer.” He paused, snickered. “‘Clean you up’? That’s certainly a colorful euphemism.”

Gawain smiled back, kissing him on the corner of the mouth. “Lie on your back and I’ll show you what I mean.”

As Leo did what he was told, he looked up at the ceiling, admiring the way the light of the perpetual sunset shone on the wood panels. The Sakura Labyrinth still waited outside the school, a sprawling, nigh-impenetrable mystery that compelled him to solve it- but it wasn’t as if he was running out of time to do so. For now, just for now, it could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @maverickminuano, come say hi perhaps


End file.
